


Careful

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: You and Bucky fight about you going on a mission





	Careful

“You are not coming!”  
“The hell I’m not!” You snarl throwing your gear into your bag.   
“You are staying here!” Bucky yells trying to tear your bag from your grasp.   
“Buck!” You cry shoving him away. “You’re being crazy! I am a trained S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent! I’m perfect for this mission and Steve picked me to go!”  
“Then I’ll go talk to Steve!”  
“No you will not!”  
“It’s too dangerous!” Bucky roars and you stare at him. Your heart pounding in your chest. The last time he looked like this, this panicked was when he’d had a flashback that was realistic enough for him to be sedated. You need to calm down.   
“Bucky.” You say softly, “I don’t understand why you don’t want me on this one. We’ve done missions together before.”  
“It’s dangerous.” He frowns running a hand through his hair.   
“They’re all dangerous. What is it about this one? If I understand why maybe I’ll agree to pull out.”  
“We’re going to where I was tortured. Where I lost my arm and my free will. I don’t want you to come with and see me loose it.”  
“That’s exactly why I should come. Steve can’t go and you know he and I are the only two who’ve ever been able to snap you out of it.”  
“I almost killed you last time.”  
“This isn’t last time.” You reach out for him but he shrinks away. Sometimes you forget, you forget that you’re basically dealing with an abused puppy with him. He’s loyal and kind and horribly tortured about his past. Constantly afraid he’s going to go feral again. You trust him with your life. So you don’t move.   
“I-I’m sorry. For yelling at you.” He murmurs from the other side of the room.   
“It’s okay Buck.” You say gently, your hand still stretched out for him. He moves closer and traces down your finger. You catch his hand and slowly pull him toward you until you can rest your head on his chest. You love the sound of his heartbeat.   
“I can’t loose you again. Last time was just minutes but it was enough Bucky. I was afraid I was going to loose you.”  
“You’ll be extra careful?”  
“Of course.”  
“I can’t loose you either.” He whispers his arms tightening around you slightly.   
“I’ll be so so careful.” You promise.   
“You better.” He says kissing the top of your head.  
“As long as you’re careful too.”  
“Deal.”


End file.
